


Please Be Sleeping Again

by Obsequious_Numina



Category: One Piece
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsequious_Numina/pseuds/Obsequious_Numina
Summary: Sanji searches through the rubble of battle, looking for Zoro.





	Please Be Sleeping Again

**Author's Note:**

> Throwing my two cents at the biggest ship in the fleet.

Be more careful, won’t you?

I know you can take care of yourself. I just… hate to see how close to the edge you get. Every time. Closer and closer. Until one of these days maybe you really will slip into the void.

Did I say slip? I meant leap.

My breath hitches in my throat when I find you. I play it off like it’s from the smoke, but the cigarette isn’t lit. My hands shook too much to work the lighter. I curse at the lighter.

I curse at the world. I curse at you. I curse at myself. I curse at the weight of your strength. I can barely carry you. I nearly break under the weight of your ambitions.

Just like last time. Just like next time. I don’t know how the cycle could ever stop with you both alive and satisfied. Whatever happens, I’ll know it’s what you wanted. I have to respect that. Hell, even I have to admit I admire it. But I’m free to also hate it. I’m free to hate knowing that ultimately, what I love most about you, this passion of yours that brought us together, will inevitably pull you away from me. I’m free to hate the keen awareness that at that time, there will be nothing I can do to stay by your side.

For now, all I can do is keep up. Stay worthy of being your equal. I’ll train to fight beside you and keep you sharp when there’s no one else around. I’ll feed you. Sustain you. With a lifetime of expertise poured into making sure you get what you need to be at your best. Then, in the leisure hours, we can smile and laugh and fight and fuck with the passion of three lifetimes. Just… you know. Just in case.

So, please. Please be sleeping again.


End file.
